


Grotte magnétique

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Si techniquement, l'équipe Konda a recruté 7 terhals, la zone les accueillant ne compte que 3 habitants. Un phénomène pouvant facilement être expliqué...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Grotte magnétique

Longtemps, j’ai ressenti un grand vide intérieur.  
Comme si mon être n’était pas complet.  
Mais ce ressenti est inhérent à mon espèce: nous, les Terhal, avons pour but de fusionner.

Dans mon cas, ce ne fut pas facile: en tant que membre d’équipe de secours, on m’a offert l’accès à une zone d’accueil, la grotte magnétique, dont les caractéristiques ne peuvent être supportées que par mon espèce. Cependant, la petite taille de la zone empêchait plus de trois pokémons d’y vivre.

Or, pour atteindre le stade final d’évolution, la fusion de 4 Terhal était nécessaire.

Il avait donc fallu procéder lentement: j’ai dû me mettre à la recherche d’autres terhals souhaitant eux aussi devenir, un jour, un métalosse.

J’ai fusionné pour devenir un métang avec le premier rencontré. Les deux suivants ont fusionné à leur tour. Ensemble, nous avons formé un métalosse.

Pour la première fois, le vide a été comblé.   
Nos quatre cerveaux forment une seule et même intelligence, qui nous a permis d’enfin accéder à des capacités de type psy efficaces.

Cependant, la population de la grotte n’en était pas restée là.  
Car, au cours d’une mission, un autre terhal nous a rejoints.  
Le genre très actif, qui aime courir partout.  
Le genre à vouloir évoluer en métang.

Une fois encore, il avait fallu trouver le pokémon le plus apte à fusionner avec lui.  
Les recherches avaient fini par payer, après des semaines d’efforts.

Ce qui avait amené une question.  
Il ne restait plus qu’une place dans la zone d’accueil: plus question d’accueillir des pokémons, plus leurs partenaires d’évolution.   
Fallait-il laisser venir un dernier terhal dans l’équipe, en sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas évoluer ?

-Tu en es bien conscient: en devenant membre de notre équipe, tu ne pourras pas évoluer.  
-Mais je n’en ai pas envie: l’idée de fusionner avec quelqu’un d’autre… quelque part, je renoncerais à mon identité propre. Alors, mieux vaut rester seul…   
-Dans ce cas, bienvenue à toi, Terhal !


End file.
